Methods and apparatus for powering electric devices in PWM mode are known in the art. For some such electric devices, such as electric motors, a higher voltage may be required for initial operation (start-up) than for normal operation. For instance, a higher voltage may be required for starting an electric motor, than for driving the motor under stable conditions.